projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
FINALE ¦ Doki Doki Literature Club 10 ¦ Just Monika
Just Monika. Synopsis Jared doesn't even understand what just happened after Monika broke the fourth wall. Climax chocolate, effulgent, email, excitement, meager, heartbeat, sensation, graveyard, disarray, heaven-scent, unrestrained, agonizing, variance, pleasure, uncontrollable, explode, infallible, doki-doki, happiness. Jared notices the word counter being weird. Jared specifically avoids the glitched word this time. Jared thinks he sees Monika appear near the end of the poem. Monika is once again the last to show up for the club. Yuri leaves to fill the water pitcher again. It is doing the cutting wrist thing again! Jared realizes that the text was rewinding. Suddenly, Yuri's face distorts. Jared is scared of Yuri's freaky face. Jared panics when the screen beats, and Monika slowly appears on the screen. Jared is asked who he should show his poem to first. He turns to Monika. She warns him, and nothing else happens! Natsuki makes Jared read a poem to Jared, which discusses how she is worried about Yuri. Natsuki is the one good one! Natsuki's face disappears, and the text changes saying to ignore everything she said. It says to just think about Monika from now on. JUST MONIKA. JUST MONIKA. JUST MONIKA. Jared is thinking it is Monika! He talks to Yuri. Yuri makes the situation weird, and writes a very creepy 'poem' with no real words. Yuri glitches again. Jared thinks that Yuri's actions are against her will. Jared is shown another special poem. This one appears to be written by Yuri. Jared feels that something terrible is going to happen when the festival starts to be prepared for. Jared has to choose which girl to go with. Jared is becoming terrified of Yuri. Natsuki is becoming the most stable. Jared tries to choose Natsuki, but the mouse keeps on moving towards Monika! Jared demonstrates his mouse moving by itself! He clicks on Yuri accidentally. Eyes appear on the screen, and many option boxes show Monika only! Jared sees the Doki Doki folder change. The happy thoughts picture is gone, and a new file says 'Have a nice weekend' on it. The music seems slightly distorted and sad. Yuri talks about how much in love with Jared she is. Jared likes how she touched herself with Jared's pen - before immediately making it weird! Jared accepts her confession. Yuri then stabs herself! Jared is horrified by what he is seeing. All of the text is horrifically broken. Jared is confused as the text continues and loops. Yuri's slight smile is really disturbing. Yuri continues to 'talk'! The screen changes color. Jared views the history and reads the repeating text, which finally changes towards the end. The screen changes color again. Jared attempts to skip the text, which goes on for a long time, and the screen colors keep on changing. Eventually, he realizes that time is passing. The blood becomes dry, and her face is drained. The weekend text goes away. Natsuki arrives and vomits, and runs away. Monika arrives. Suddenly, Yuri and Natsuki are both deleted. Jared checks the character folder, and just Monika is left. The game restarts, and Jared finds himself face to face with Monika. Jared finds that he can no longer save. Monika tells him that she told him to choose her on the game's download page! Jared goes into Steam, and checks the About this Game section - where she asks to spend the most time with her! Jared didn't even read it! Jared was expecting Monika to reach out of the screen to pull Jared in! Monika asks to go out with him, but the only option is Yes. Jared tries typing in No. Monika knows that Jared is playing on Steam. Jared has to write a poem, but all the words are Monika, and all the pages are corrupted. Jared is worried as Monika's poem appears. Monika then says that she knows that Jared is recording. Jared tells the viewer to say hi to Monika! Monika prepares to show a trick. Jared is nervous. She is kidding, until her face turns evil for a second. Jared is terrified, and says that it was funny. Jared deletes Monika, who becomes corrupted immediately. The game starts up again. All the character files are back, but there is no Monika. Jared selects new game again. Sayori is back to normal. The story plays out as normal. The literature club have tea and cupcakes. Natsuki and Yuri are getting along well. They should date! Sayori thanks Jared for getting rid of Monika. Jared panics over his mistake. The game glitches out, and Sayori wants to be with Jared forever. The game freaks out again. Monika is apparently still here. Monika then starts talking. Jared is scared as Monika starts playing the theme song on a piano. It's a nice song. The credits start playing. The images from the game are shown. Jared finds that the game is deleting itself! There are black and white images that Jared did not see - and there were quite a few. Jared is disappointed that he missed the one where he and Sayori get to hug. The game crashes itself at the end. Jared really enjoyed the game. "Really did you?" This was a horror game that got Jared several times. It wasn't trying to prey on the fear of survival or being alone. It got to Jared because it was using his empathy to bring horror to him. Jared is reminded of Pony Island for its meta horror. Jared was attached to the characters. Jared has been on edge for hours! Category:Doki Doki Literature Club Category:Videos